


katsuki_fc wrote

by tetsurashian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Katsuki Yuuri Fan Club, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian
Summary: Just because Yuuri isn't big on social media, doesn't mean his fans aren't.
(aka a social media fic)
(( Russian translation by NeerChinese translation by JulianTurninPODFIC by Opalsong and various ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пишет katsuki_fc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249239) by [neer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer)



> experimental fic i had to get out of my system  
> bc i love the characters using social media and i want to expand it even more

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2015  \-  12  \-  xx    _08:21 am_

Entry tags: + watch party  \+  grand prix 2015 

 

**_Grand Prix 2015 Watch Party_ **

OKAY BOYS AND GIRLS our precious baby is finally competing his first (and hopefully not last) grand prix! Time to cheer him on! 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡

Rules:

  1. No bad mouthing other skaters, okay? I know we’re all here for Yuuri-chan, but don’t forget to support the others too!
  2. Keep it civil! Anon is on for this thread, but don’t make me take it away.
  3. Whatever happens, it’ll all be okay.



 

-

[Page 1 of 20]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 … 20 **> >**]

(Anonymous)

I’m so nervous for him ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

      (toe-looper)

      Me too, anon, me too ;;;;

      (Anonymous)

      Yuuri-chan ganba!! ;;

      (Anonymous)

     Prayer circle for Yuuri-chan!! ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

(Anonymous)

I hope his jumps go well! :((

(kuri-ay-z)

ngl tho i dont think his program is strong enough to compete with victor lol

     (Anonymous)

     I don’t think anyone is strong enough to compete with victor lmao

     (pork-bowling)

     I’ll be happy as long as he places ;;

     (Anonymous)

     ^ ANYWAY ITS HIS DREAM TO SKATE THE SAME ICE AS VICTOR SO AS LONG AS YUURI IS HAPPY IM HAPPY

     (Anonymous)

      ^^^^^^^^^^^^

\--

 

[Page 15 of 20]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 …14 **15** 16 ...  20 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

Oh no

(Anonymous)

NOO ;;;;;

(Anonymous)

Yuuri-chan hold on!! ;;;;;;;;;;;

(fruity-loops)

Oh god no his face;A;

(Anonymous)

Yuuri-chan noooo (´；д；`)

(toe-looper)

This is so tragic ;;

(iceicecrazy)

I feel so bad for Yuuri-chan (´；ω；`)

(Anonymous)

Oh god that was so hard to watch (´；д；`)

(Anonymous)

His face says it all…

 

\--

 

[Page 20 of 20]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 …19   **20** **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

I’m gonna eat a dozen katsudon in his name and yell at all the people saying he’s retiring with tears streaming down my face

      (Anonymous)

      same

      (Anonymous)

      ..same

      (snow-ninja)

      SAME

      (Anonymous)

      same lol

      (yuuri-chin)

      Same

(katsuki_fc)

I know everyone is upset, but I think it’s very important right now to send Yuuri all our love and encouragement. I don’t think anyone else in the world is more disappointed at Yuuri than Yuuri himself so as his fans, it’s our duty to show all our support and encouragement. Hopefully he makes a comeback, whether its at Nationals or the Worlds or even next year’s grand prix. But it’ll help I think if we let him know that we’ve got his back. Yuuri-chan, ganba!!

      (Anonymous)

      Mod-san is an angel and is right as always

      (Anonymous)

      bless you mod-san  


* * *

 

**dankness-arises reblogged heart-to-hear**

 

**three-spins-up**

**2ch Anon Shares Theory Re: Yuuri Katsuki and his Grand Prix Disappointment**

Note that I’m just translating a post on 2ch by an anon named hasetsu_fan made last night ( link here ). I tried to keep it true to word but it’s a bit of a read.

“I’ve been a fan of Yuuri since his “unknown” days, since I have the fortune of sharing the same hometown as him. (Yes, I’ve seen him skate in person. Last time, I was in middle school and just before he left for America.) I’m not an expert in him or anything, but I may be at an advantage here at knowing some things most people aren’t privy too. It’s nothing too explicit, just things that are common knowledge here, so don’t go ragging on me for sharing lol. Because I want to give my thoughts on possibly why Yuuri’s performance in the Grand Prix was as abysmal as it was. Not as an excuse, but as a reason.

Two important things to know are:

  1. His family dog
  2. His weight



“

Got your attention? Then read on under the cut

Read more

 

\----------

**absolute-zer00**

lmao so he lost bc of a dog? how pathetic

\---------

**understatedgarments**

Listen here asshole, to a lot of people losing a family dog is like losing a family member. And from what OP said he’s had him for years. Show some fucking empathy.

\---------

**watash1**

dude if my dog died I would break, more so if I wasn’t there for her holy shit

 

Source: three-spins-up  #poor bby :(

 

257 notes

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

1,230 likes

 **phichit+chu** farewell party for #yuurikatsuki ;A; i’ll miss my bff rinkmate

 **analiz** you two are so cute!

 **kite-likes** oh no, does that mean he’s retiring? :(

 **phichit+chu** @kite-likes Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||) no!! he’s just leaving detroit to go back to japan

 **xkatx** he might as well after how bad he did in his nationals :u

 **phichit+chu** @xkatx don’t be mean :c he’s a rough spot right now, but i believe he’ll make a comeback next year!

 

* * *

 

[ video ]

**[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]**

653,023 views

 

**Haruka Yumi**

?!?!?!?!?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAHHH??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chris Black**

That’s impressive

**Scenic Chicken**

isn’t this the guy that flubbed the last grand prix

**Yuuri Katsuki Fan**

AHHHH!!!

YUURI-CHAN IS BACK!!

 

* * *

  


Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016-03-xx   _05:42 am_

Entry tags: + **happy stuff** \+ **our bby is back**

 

**_YUURI IS BACK AND CAN SKATE LIKE VICTOR NIKIFOROV_ **

Guys GUYS

First, I love you all that have stayed as Yuuri’s fans through his roughest time yet. I know some of the other skaters’ fans have made fun of us for sticking with the last prix’s “failure” but we all know that Yuuri is anything but.

CASE IN POINT, ITS 4 AM IN MY TIMEZONE BUT I AM AWAKE BECAUSE SOMEONE LINKED ME TO THIS VIDEO AND I AM LOSING MY MIND

Last night someone uploaded a video of Yuuri (looking a little thicker, the precious child, but still definitely him) skating at ~~what I’m assuming is~~ t he ice rink in his hometown (edit: 2ch confirmed, its at Ice Castle Hasetsu). What’s more, he’s skating to Victor Nikiforov’s FS program “Stay Close to Me.” You know, _the one that got Victor this year’s record-breaking gold, again_.

~~WHO’S THE FAILURE NOW, HUH~~

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE WATCH

HERE’S THE ORIGINAL UPLOAD WHICH I HOPE STAYS IN THE INTERNET FOREVER:

[ video ]

 

EDIT:

Bless twitter user @combi-spin for this side-by-side comparison of Victor’s and Yuuri’s skate videos

[ video ]

 

Based on this, tumblr user three-spins-up details on why this perfection is impressive.

  
  
HOPEFULLY, THIS MEANS A GREAT COMEBACK FOR YUURI-CHAN THIS YEAR. YUURI-CHAN, GANBA!!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wao   
> the positive responses to this fic surprised me lol  
> hope you continue to enjoy!

♥  **Christophe** ♥ @christophegc

@vnikiforov Victor~ have you seen this? https://youtube.com/watch?v=n….

**hot wheels on ice** @superquad

@christophhegc @vnikiforov yuuri’s comeback!!

**Sara Crispino** @saracrispino

@christophegc @vnikiforov wow! I knew Yuuri was good under the all nerves but I didn’t realize he was that good!

**Victor Nikiforov** @vnikiforov

@christophegc You’re like the thousandth person to link me this video and I just woke up

**Amy** **★** @amyzing

@vnikiforov pls marry me

**HORA HORA** @excitedstuff

@vnikiforov watch it!! it’s super good!

**DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

@vnikiforov big fan of you and yuuri!! <3

**the dank knight rises** @lohengrins

@vnikiforov please support yuuri! he’s a big fan of you!

**Victor Nikiforov** @vnikiforov

okay okay guys! I’m about to watch it :)

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016 - 04 - xx _ 02:39 pm _

Entry tags: + **discussion post** + **conspiracy theories lol**

 

**_DISCUSS: Rumors? about Victor Nikiforov coaching Yuuri_ **

Ahh, I love the resurgence of activity! But please, there’s only so many reposts we can have! SO, PINNED DISCUSSION POST UNTIL WE GET CONFIRMATION.

Fuel to the Fire:

  1. BIG NEWS IN RUSSIA: Victor is taking the next season off to “consider his next move.” This is where the coaching rumor first started. Allegedly, watching Yuuri’s video inspired him so much that he wants to coach him (PLEASE). (Sources: Original news article in Russian, nikifaverov’s translation)
  2. A high school Japanese girl tweets a pic of what looks like Victor asking for directions in Hasetsu. You know, Yuuri’s hometown and current location. (Edit: according to porkcutlet, the tweet says “Famous foreigner alert in Hasetsu! Isn’t that flashy hair unmistakable? He winked at me and I’m in love! #victornikiforov” I am so jealous.)
  3. 2ch anon says Victor is staying at Yuuri’s family’s hot springs inn, but no pics or other ways to confirm other than our hopes and dreams.
  4. One of Victor’s rinkmates in Russia says Victor left for Japan out of the blue.



BIG EDIT!!! 

  1. Victor himself posted a pic on his instagram of Hasetsu Castle. (#ninja, omg)
  2. Suddenly there are more pics of him in Hasetsu (Im dyin but where’s Yuuri?! I want to see our precious son qq)



A MORE IMPORTANT EDIT

  1. Victor posted a short video on instagram of him riding his bike and following Yuuri while he jogs. I want that view too pls god lol
  2. AND ANOTHER SELFIE poor yuuri-chan looks tired but i hope he finished his food!



If anything, I’m glad Victor likes to use his twitter/instagram because I’m thirsty for Yuuri content lol Yuuri-chan, where’s your social media accounts?! ;q;

Anon is on, but everyone still has to be in good behavior! NOW DISCUSS

-

[Page 1 of 13]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 … 13 **> >**]

(Anonymous)

mod-san strikes again by being efficient lol

how do you do it?!

      (katsuri_fc)

      By being a yuuri otaku lolol

            (Anonymous)

            #1 Yuuri otaku

                  (jellyfish_songs)

                  the crowned champion

(wet_ice)

trying to be positive here, but if this is in fact true, it’s not an inside sabotage job, is it? :( 

      (Anonymous)

      I really dont think so

      I mean, Victor doesn’t seem to be that kind of asshole

      (Anonymous)

      what a stupid idea lol

            (Anonymous)

            Hush you, it’s a valid concern. But I echo the first anon. Victor seems to be a good guy from what you can glean from his interviews and fan interactions

(porkcutlet)

That Japanese girl’s tweet says “Famous foreigner alert in Hasetsu! Isn’t that flashy hair unmistakable? He winked at me and I’m in love! #victornikiforov”

lol charming the locals already

      (Anonymous)

      “charming the locals” lol and no one is surprised

      (katsuki_fc)

      Thanks for the translation! I’ll add that to the post :)

      (Anonymous)

      I want to be winked at by Victor lol

            (fruityloops)

            I want to be winked at by Yuuri AND Victor ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

                  (Anonymous)

                  thats a double KO

* * *

 

 

**jankenponsu reblogged davaidavai**

**yuurikatsuki-fans**

“Hot Springs on Ice” Yuuri Katsuki vs. Yuri Plisetsky !!   
  


“Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky are going to face off with short programs produced by Victor Nikiforov himself! The face off is going to happen in a few weeks at Ice Castle Hasetsu (Hasetsu-cho, Fukuoka, Japan) and its a public event, though they are taking donations for the skating rink hosting it.” ( link to full article )

SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND LET ME LIVE VICARIOUSLY THROUGH YOU

\---------

**drunkenmoneys**

!??!

BRB BUYING PLANE TICKET TO JAPAN ASAP

\---------

**15berry**

I will be going! (*≧∀≦*) I am very excited!!

\---------

**davaidavai**

jealous!!!!

 

Source: yuurikatsuki-fans  #PICS PLS  #i hope it gets streamed

3,429 notes

 

* * *

 

**[Livestream]** Hot Springs on Ice Megathread (self.katsuyuudon)

submitted 19 hours ago by sleepyegg[M]

Less than a day left until the showdown! Keep discussion here, please, any other threads will be deleted! 

Be good to each other btw. If you’re from the Plisetsky side of the match, welcome anyways, but we believe in the power of our Yuuri lolol.

1329 comments  share  save  hide  give gold  report

**TOP 200 COMMENTS**   show all 1329

**sorted by: best**

 

**dancingwithpandas**  539 points  3 hours ago

I want someone who thinks of me like Yuuri Katsuki thinks of katsudon

**PM_ME_IGLOOS**  782 points   3 hours ago

      I want Yuuri Katsuki to think of me like he thinks of katsudon

**yu-only-live-1s**  231 points   3 hours ago

            I want Yuuri Katsuki to think of me like someone who thinks of me like Yuuri Katsuki thinks of katsudon

      load more comments (25)

**wheresmyspam**  492 points  3 hours ago

I AM EROS’ED

**lilyawns**  210 points  3 hours ago

      fuck you take my upvote

**zenzenzense**  82 points  3 hours ago

      I gigglesnorted on my water and choked

      load more comments (13)

**pantsutrash**  403 points   3 hours ago

eros

**dankaimeme**  32 points  3 hours ago

      eros

**supersavings**  26 points  3 hours ago

      eros

**PM_ME_SOCK_MEMES**  28 points  3 hours ago

      eros 

**lostdonut**  12 points  3 hours ago

      eros

* * *

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

5,921 likes

**phichit+chu** watching #hotspringsonice instead of practicing, don’t tell my coach lol I’m cheering for you #yuurikatsuki !! 

 

**ayaliz**  i’m watching too!

**mangotease**  same!! I wanna see yuuri katsuki skate well again

**phichit+chu**  @mangotease I think he’ll do great today :D

**lostdonut**  fingers crossed  >_<

 

* * *

 

**ゆか** **★**

@yuka-tann

ヴィクトルと勇利は。。。かわいいカップルなるだろう、ね？ｗｗｗｗ

View translation

-

Translated from Japanese by bing                                    Wrong translation?

Victor and i. interest is. Cute couple, would it? wwww

-

[ image ]

Retweets   Likes

340           653

\--

**クロサキ** 　@kurosaki-5

@yuka-tann あああああ！！YES！！ლ(*꒪ヮ꒪*)ლ

**RUKIO**  @ruki0zen

@yuka-tann ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016 - 05 - xx _ 12:51 pm _

Entry tags: + ** watch party ** + ** hot springs on ice **

**_HOT SPRINGS ON ICE: Yuuri vs. Yuri!! Watch Party_ **

 

YUURI-CHAN IS BACK IN THE GAME FOLKS

Pre-emptively posting this because mod mama has to get SOME sleep so i’m not a zombie when the showdown starts. But sleep might be debatable because I AM VIBRATING IN EXCITEMENT. I so much very wish I was there in person but QQ plane tickets too expensive for me. I’ll just cheer from my room. 

Remember the rules, kids. Behave while mama is away and don’t give her a reason to take away anon when she comes back.

EDIT: ive died and ascended to heaven thanks bye

 

-

[Page 17 of 36]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 5 …16  **17** 18 ... 36  **> >** ]

 

(Anonymous)

I am dead

(Anonymous)

my lady boner is erect

(zenseis)

thank u god for this 

      (Anonymous)

      *Victor FTFY

            (zenseis)

            eh, practically the same thing in the skating world

 

(Anonymous)

this eros’es me

      (Anonymous)

      that’s not a word but i agree

(katsudone)

I’m never looking at katsudon the same way ever again

(Anonymous)

i think mod-san is dead

      (katsuki_fc)

      super dead

      the deadest

            (pork-bowling)

            mod-san no pls think of the children

                  (katsuki_fc)

                  my only child is yuuri-chan and he is my angel leading me to heaven

(Anonymous)

RIP mod-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTE: Hover text to see translations of the non-english posts.** For those who can't see it, the translations are also at the end notes.  
>  Many thanks to prufrocking and jezzberry for the japanese and russian help!  
> Victor and Yuuri are the driving force to this constant updating. I am consumed by Victuuri and I don't ever want them to leave.

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

10,734 likes

 **v-nikiforov**   вкусно! )) #ramen with #yuurikatsuki at #hasetsu

 

 **bezdelevvvv**   Вау выглядит очень хорошо 

**nanasenagi**  you and yuuri look like you are having fun! enjoy japan!! （*´▽｀*）

 **anatasia991** Виктор! вернись в Россию!

 **v-nikiforov**  @nanasenagi  thank you! i really like staying here )

 **mordynka**  i’m so glad to see more of yuuri :D

 **christophe-gc**  I’m jealous, I want to be with you two too :d

 

 

* * *

 

**yuurikatsuki-fans reblogged vnikiforov-fc**

 

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

**three-spins-up**

my fave instagram pics of my current fave skating duo in the world

Victor Nikiforov + Yuuri Katsuki

(all from victor’s instagram)

\----------

**lollipopjohnson**

I love them

\----------

**slayandshake**

i ship it  


Source: three-spins-up  #yuuri katsuki  ##victor nikiforov  #they’re adorable

10,215 notes

* * *

  


**nqkamen reblogged teaple**

 

**victorypirozhki**

All you Yuuri Katsuki fans need to stop.

It’s bad enough that Victor is taking the next season off (and to coach the guy who blew last year’s grand prix, really?) but you don’t need to butt in every single one of Victor’s posts in instagram and twitter with Yuuri this, Yuuri that. It’s not all about him, you know. Besides, we all know as soon as Katsuki doesn’t qualify for the final then Victor is going to drop him like a hot potato. Which I’m looking forward to because then Victor can come back and skate on the ice again. He belongs in the rink, not on the side of it.

And don’t even get me started with the shipping. They’re real people, for god’s sake, and they’re NOT going to get together. Stop harassing Victor about it.

\----------

**slayandshake**

dude chill

\----------

**heart-to-hear**

lmao someone is salty much?

\----------

**nikifaverov**

Uhm, okay.

So I’ve been a long time fan of Victor and there’s something I want to tell you.

You’re the one that needs to stop. And I’m going to tell you why.

  1. Victor announced he was taking the season off before the video of Yuuri Katsuki surfaced, and he said in the Grand Prix Final conference that it was to consider where to take his career from there and that he needed time to think. If you think about it logically, he won the Grand Prix five times times in a row, hasn’t skipped on a single European or Worlds medal, and hasn’t had a break from winning since he debuted in the junior competition. The man has won more gold in his career than anyone else in figure skating history. He’s basically peaked in his career. No wonder he wants to take a break to think about where to go from there.
  2. Yuuri Katsuki’s fans aren’t stepping out of line here. They only ever comment about Yuuri on Victor’s posts where Yuuri himself is there or is mentioned. Understandable, because Yuuri Katsuki doesn’t seem to be savvy with social media as much as most of his fellow skaters so I imagine his fans to be a little thirsty lol. And more importantly so far no one has wished harm on Victor like some of Victor’s fans have on Yuuri.
  3. Victor hasn’t said anything about his plans after Yuuri’s season is over, but I don’t think he’s any rush to leave because he’s having fun and happy in Japan. I mean okay, the man is constantly smiling in pictures and public appearances, but he looks genuinely to be enjoying himself. If you look at this past, idk, two hundred instagram posts it’s all Hasetsu this, Yuurithat, lol. As his fans, we have no right to criticize him of his happiness.
  4. The shipping isn’t hurting anyone. People haven’t been sending explicit fic or anything to them, like some RPF shippers have. And only a hand few are really being vocal about how they should get together at Victor and Yuuri’s face. If the shipping truly bothers you, then there’s always blacklist. Let people have their fun, sheesh, you don’t have the right to police what people enjoy.



It’s not just you this applies to, though. **A lot of Victor and even Yuri Plisetsky fans have been really aggressive and hostile towards Yuuri Katsuki fans and ALL of you need to STOP.** Katsuki won the Hot Springs on Ice showdown fair and square (  a figure skating expert can even tell you why  ), Katsuki isn’t taking Victor away from the sport (and is in fact, showing us all  a new side of him  ), and more importantly,  they’re all friends .

If anything, just imagine how disappointed Victor would be if he found out you guys were acting this way. He’s never bad mouthed any of his competitors and neither should any of you do so “in his behalf.”

\----------

**realslimjim**

slow

clap  


Source: victorypirozhki  #lol rekt  #nikifaverov best victor fan  #victor nikiforov  #yuuri katsuki

15,112 notes

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

9,178 likes

 **phichit+chu**  facetiming with @yuuri-ktsk #yuurikatsuki who finally got instagram and twitter!! :D

 

 **yuuri-ktsk**  ?!?! when did you screenshot that!?

 **phichit+chu**  o3o

 **kite-likes**  i want to facetime with you two too lol

 **ridehotdogs**  wahhh jealous lol

 **+guanghongji+**  you two should video group chat with me and leo sometime!

* * *

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

First Phichit, and now Victor… I finally got twitter and instagram after they kept bothering me about it (´•ω•`๑)

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

@yuurikatsuki was taken already?? So I had to make do with this. But it’s no problem!

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

あっ、ちょっと、言語はまだ決めてないんです ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) 何語で呟きましょうか？日本語？英語？

**Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

ああ、英語でOKですね。リプありがとうございました！( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuriktsk

Time to start my late social media career. Please take care of me!

 **DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

@yuuriktsk you’re so cute omg aslkdjlkajsdjgds ;;

 **hungover**  @moonvolleys

@yuuriktsk SCREAMING WELCOME TO TWITTERRR

 **Lyra**  @lyrarose19

@yuurktsk we look forward to your future posts!

\--

 **Victor Nikiforov**  

@vnikiforov

 

my cute katsudon @yuuriktsk finally connecting online like the rest of us!!

[ image ]

 

Retweets     Likes

2,981          3,192

\--

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

lol you guys are too enthusiastic. I think yuuri got scared from all the attention

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

but even if he doesn’t post enough, don’t worry!! i’ll share yuuri with everyone )))

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

(I’m his fan too, after all)

 **the dank knight rises** @lohengrins

@vnikiforov one of us ONE OF US

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016-08-xx   _03:13 pm_

Entry tags: + yuuri watch 

 

**_YUURI WATCH: JUNE-AUGUST EDITION_ **

HELLO MY LOVELIES

ITS BEEN AN EXCITING FEW MONTHS AND ITS ALMOST THAT TIME OF YEAR WHEN WE SEE YUURI-CHAN OFFICIALLY ON ICE AGAIN

Also can I just say, Victor is a blessing to our cause. I’m so glad he shares as much as he does (and apparently is one of us lolol) bless him.

Yuuri updates!

  1. The most important of them all: Yuuri now has a twitter and instagram. (We can all apparently thank Phichit Chulanont and Victor that.) He doesn’t seem to post much but Victor does all the work anyways.
  2. I know we love soft Yuuri, but it looks like he’s on top form for competition season. LOOK AT THAT WAIST LINE, YO. Comparison pic to when he did the Stay Close to Me routine vs. now.
  3. His actual first event is Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship in September. Looks like he’ll be going against Kenjirou Minami, who he lost to at Nationals last year. This year he’ll pull through, I believe it!
  4. His Grand Prix assignments this year are going to be the Cup of China and the Rostelecom Cup. (Why are they all so far away qq)
  5. His short program is definitely going to be On Love: Eros, so we can keep on watching sexy Yuuri ^q^ No word on his free skate yet.
  6. Semi-related: From next month until the end of Yuuri’s Grand Prix season, all of Hasetsu’s restaurants are doing a Yuuri Katsudon Special where their katsudon are half off lol. Of course, his family inn Yu-topia has the original, so if you’re going to Hasetsu for katsudon, might as well get the one Yuuri loves! (EDIT: user pork-bowling is setting up a meet up and watch party at Hasetsu!)



Let’s cheer him on with all of our power! (and if someone can pls attend the events in my stead and get his autograph pls and thank)

\---

[Page 3 of 9]

[ **< <** 1 2 **3** 4 5 … 9  **> >** ]

 

(wet-ice)

I’m so jealous of that waist line

      (rathofgrapes)

      me too

      I say, as I eat ramen noodles for the sixth time this week

(kayc2)

my friend in Japan is going to the domestic championship. i wish i could go too~ ;;

(pork-bowling)

Anyone interested in a meet up and watch party in Hasetsu? A bunch of friends and I are going the week of Cup of China, and I just found out a few of the Japanese fans I follow on twitter are doing the same and we’re gonna go eat Yu-topia katsudon and doing a livestream party lol. We’re staying at the Hasetsu Daichi Hotel (apparently Yu-topia is booked that week!) and planning to rent a conference room there for the livestream. Here’s the facebook event page!

      (zenseis)

      Oh nice! Where in Japan do you live?

            (pork-bowling)

            Osaka! I’m here for work, actually. There’s a couple of us Yuuri fans around here :)

      (katsuki_fc)

      I’m sooo jealous ;A;

            (pork-bowling)

            COME JOIN US MOD-SAN

(demiguises)

I can’t wait to see his free skate program! :D

(pridebanana)

*___* YUURI-CHAN IS GONNA DO WELL THIS YEAR I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES

* * *

 

 **南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

キターー(゜∀゜)ーー!! いよいよ中四国九州選手権大会！！じゃあ、勇利くんはどこかな？（笑）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for those who cant see the hover text  
> In Victor's instagram:  
> Вау выглядит очень хорошо - "Wow it looks really good"  
> Виктор! вернись в Россию! - Victor! Come back to Russia!  
> In Yuuri's twitter:  
> あっ、ちょっと、言語はまだ決めてないんです ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) 何語で呟きましょうか？日本語？英語？ - Ah, wait, I haven't picked a language yet. Which should I tweet in? Japanese? English?  
> ああ、英語でOKですね。リプありがとうございました！- Aah, English is OK then, right? Thank you for the replies!  
> In Minami's twitter:  
> いよいよ中四国九州選手権大会！！じゃあ、勇利くんはどこかな？（笑）- It's finally the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championships!! Now, where is Yuuri-kun? (lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTE: Hover text to see translations of the non-english posts.** For those who can't see it, the translations are also at the end notes.  
>  Many many thanks to [prufrocking](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocking/pseuds/prufrocking) for the japanese help!  
> ALSO MANY MANY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS AND KUDOS my happiness engine goes vroom vroom thanks to you all

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

勇利くん発見！！ ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ○)ﾂ三ヾ(●ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ 話しかけたいなぁ

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

ショートプログラムに４番出る決定。おいらの出番に集中、準備しなきゃ…だけど勇利くんが１番出るので、、（*´▽｀*）

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

勇利くんおいらのこと覚えてないみたい…(´；ω；`) 

**南健次郎** @kenjirou-m

それでも大丈夫だぜ！今日のショートでずっと忘れられないように覚えさせてやるぜ！

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

16,928 likes

 **v-nikiforov**  dressed for my glorious debut as a coach~

 

 **emmylia**  looking good!

 **halapenyo**  you’re so unfairly hot lol

 **dameda**  wowwwww

 **jaguarclassic**  pls come to brazil

 **mila-babi**  good luck to you and your japanese yuuri :p

 

* * *

 

**teaple reblogged from deresnelssss**

 

[image]

**yuurikatsuki-fans**

VICTOR

HUGGED

YUURI

(from twitter user  @haruka-zen )

-

**watash1**

VICTOR AND YUURI RINKSIDE HUG COUNTER: 2

-

**denketsu-sann**

i wanna know what victor was saying to his ear lolol

-

**slayandshake**

“seduce me like one of your katsudon”

Source: yuurikatsuki-fans  #seduce me like one of your katsudon #lol

538 notes

 

* * *

 

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

Yuuri Katsuki scored a personal best at the domestic championship! 94.36 grats to him!

 **sandshrew by darude**  @shrewski

he got the audience really fired up

 **hungover**  @moonvolleys

@shrewski you’re there? im so jealoussss

 **sandshrew by darude**  @shrewski

@moonvolleys lol yea it’s near enough my university so i figured why not

 **hungover**  @moonvolleys

@shrewski STILL. i have to wait until youtube uploads because RIP no stream

 

* * *

 

 **はるか**  

@haruka-zen

ちょっとｗｗ南健次郎の衣装、勝生勇利の「ローエングリン」の衣装と似て過ぎない？ｗｗｗｗ  
  


View translation

-

Translated from Japanese by bing                                    Wrong translation?

Kinda like the ww South Kenjiro costumes, costumes of victory raw Isamu Lohengrin, too? wwww

-

[ image ][ image ]

Retweets   Likes

125            298

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

12,359 likes

 **v-nikiforov**  @yuuri-ktsk looking beautiful in his free skate costume  <3

 

 **sara-crispino**  amazing!

 **nanasenag** i  aaaa i want to see that in person!

 **analiz**  i can’t wait to cheer him on at the cup of china~

 **yuri-plisetsky**  gross

 

* * *

 

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

I feel like I intruded in a private moment lol

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

victor touched yuuri’s lips “to apply lip balm”

 **sandshrew by darude** @shrewski

another rinkside hug from these two, i swear to god

[image]

 **DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

@shrewski SCREAMING

 

* * *

 

[ video ]

**Katsuuki Yuuri’s FS Program at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship**

24,738 views

 

**Lauren Vale**

what’s with this potato quality lol

**zenji**

what’s that music called?

**dreamsicle**

an original composition called “yuuri on ice”

**Mecha Nima**

eh, not that impressive

**Wolfy8710**

lol shitty jumps

**Denna Wayne**

Hopefully he refines it by the time the Cup of China happens!

**Jenny Cooper**

you cut off the best part when victor steps out of the way of yuuri’s jump hug lol

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  09  \-  xx    _08:52 pm_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016 

 

**_YUURI ANNOUNCES HIS THEME FOR THIS YEAR_ **

At a press conference a few hours ago, Yuuri-chan revealed his theme for this year’s grand prix series. AND IM SHARING IT TO YOU ALL BECAUSE I AM SCREAMING

(Video from niconico and transcript translation provided by the ever helpful  porkcutlet )

[ video ]

 

_“My theme in this year’s Grand Prix series is ‘love.’_

_I’ve been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far, but I never thought about ‘love’ until now. Though I was blessed with support, I couldn’t take full advantage over it. I always felt like I was fighting alone._

_But since Victor showed up to be my coach, I’ve seen something totally different. My ‘love’ is not something clear-cut like romantic love, but the more abstract feeling of my relationships with Victor, my family, and my hometown. I was finally able to realize that something like love exists all around me._

_Victor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to. I don’t really have a name for that emotion, but I’ve decided to call it ‘love.’_

_Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it, I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!”_

 

THIS ENTIRE THING STRENGTHENS ME

 

\---

[Page 1 of 5]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIIIIP

(Anonymous)

AND I WONT PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER

(Anonymous)

THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR

(Anonymous)

VICTUURI IS IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE

(rathofgrapes)

holy shit if that’s not a love declaration idek anymore man

(zenseis)

holyyyy shiiiiittttt omg

(pork-bowling)

can confirm,   japanese fandom also losing their shit about it 

(Anonymous)

BBY IS ALL GROWN UP

(Anonymous)

ngl at first i was skeptical about all this victor/yuuri shipping going around but now i can totally see it

pls send help

(katsudone)

sorry bro no help here

just let it happen

shhh

 

* * *

 

**three-spins-up reblogged nikifaverov**

 

The Theory of Victor Nikiforov’s Forehead

 

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

**borntobehistory**

no listen to me

theory #3928309 on why victor is possibly leaving figure skating: he’s balding

 

\---

**davaidavai**

cursed post

\---

**nikifaverov**

i hate and love this website and this post aklsjflkg

 

Source: borntobehistory  #lmao oh my fucking god #victor nikiforov #burn this post

1,257 notes

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

1,291 likes

 **phichit+chu**  look who I ran into at dinner! #Beijing #VictorNikiforov #YuuriKatsuki

 

 **kite-likes**  hot pot!! that looks really good!

 **lostdonut**  TAKE LOTS OF PICS PLS

 **mordynka**  good luck at the competition!

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

412 likes

 **phicit+chu** coach, hold on!! D:

 

 **ayaliz** is he ok lol

 **riloush** call 911

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

9,180 likes

 **phichit+chu** Wow!! #phichit #Beijing #YuuriKatsuki #VictorNikiforov

 

 **dameda** OMFG

 **ridehotdogs**  AHHH?!?!?!?!??!?!

 **ayaliz**  LOWER THE CAMERA PLS

 **mordynka**  ^^^^^

 **yuuri-ktsk**  phichit! Oh no, I’m embarrassed now...

 **phichit+chu**  @yuuri-ktsk sorry, sorry!!! ^^;;

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

6,278 likes

 **phichit+chu** #VictorNikiforov and #ChristopheGiacometti look like they’re fighting over #YuuriKatsuki lol #Beijing

 

 **lyrarose**  you’re an angel among men

 **lawrencecoff**  i want to be in yuuri’s place lol

 **regolden**  is that christophe’s hand on yuuri’s ass??

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  11  \-  xx    _06:31 am_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016 

 

**_Cup of China 2016 Watch Party DAY ONE_ **

 

Yuuri-chan’s first qualifier is here--!!!

Since the community has grown exponentially since last year’s grand prix, I made the executive decision to do separate threads for each day of the competition Yuuri is at. (For the other qualifiers, there’s a pinned thread here) SO KEEP THE COMMENTS AND SUPPORT COMING IN.

Where to watch:

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork  (subscription based stream)

niconico stream  (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream 

Match Arena  (Russian stream)

CBC Sports  (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2  (British stream)

 

WATCH PARTY RULES STILL APPLY:

  1. No bad mouthing other skaters
  2. Keep it civil, as always



 

Anon is on, but I can still take it away.

(I know I haven’t done that before despite my threats but don’t give me a reason to)

Let’s cheer Yuuri-chan on!  勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡

 

\---

[Page 10 of 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 9 **10** 11 ... 60 61 62 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

SHAAAAALLL WE SKAAAATE

(wet-ice)

great now the song is gonna stuck in my head for the rest of the night

(Anonymous)

phichit is my third fave skater lmao

(Anonymous)

ikr? lmao precious child

(Anonymous)

guang hong is so cute ngl

(Anonymous)

like a babyyyy

(zenseis)

it does look like guang hong still has room to improve

(Anonymous)

give it a year or two I think and he’ll be a real contender

(zensei)

yeah he’s still a bit green for the grand prix

 

\---

 

[Page 12 of 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 11 **12** 13 ... 60 61 62 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

IT’S YUURI-CHAN’S TURN

(Anonymous)

YUURRRIIIIIIIIIIIII

(wet-ice)

YAAAAASSSSS  
EROS TIMMEEEEE

(Anonymous)

I’m never gonna get tired of this routine

(katsudone)

same ^

(rathofgrapes)

I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY’RE SAYING TO EACH OTHER WHILE THEY HOLD HANDS AND HAVE FOREHEADS TOUCHING AAAAAAAAAAA

(pridebananas)

oh my godasafj that lip licking tho

(Anonymous)

“maybe living with his coach Victor has changed things for him mentally” - commentator on yuuri’s eros ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Anonymous)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(pork-bowling)

he’s on top form today!

(katsuki_fc)

ikr, he’s landing all his jumps, even the quad salchow!

 

\---

[Page 15 of 62]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 14 **15** 16 ... 60 61 62 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)  
LOVE WINS

(Anonymous)

that was his best performance of it yet!!

(Anonymous)  
PERFECTION

(demiguises)

lmao look victor forgot where the kiss and cry is

(Anonymous)

what a dork

(Anonymous)

106.84!!! HOLY SHIT!!!

(katsuki_fc)

106.84 NEW PERSONAL BEST AND NOW IN FIRST PLACE

(porkcutlet)

YASSS YUURI-CHAAANNN

(Anonymous)  
GRATS YUURI-CHAN

(Anonymous)

VICTOR PLS HUG HIM FOR ALL OF US

(Anonymous)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(toe-looper)

omg bby looks completely overwhelmed lmao

 

* * *

 

 

**slayandshake reblogged actualfigureskating**

 

**actualfigureskating**

I arrive at the Cup of China skating rink

 

skates: on

theme: heartbreak

TEARS: ALL OVER THE ICE

 

\---

**actualfigureskating**

I AM FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM THE CUP OF CHINA SKATING RINK

 

Source: actualfigureskating  #PISSING LMAO #poor georgi tho lol

 

1,523 notes

 

* * *

 

**watsh1 reblogged from deresnelssss**

 

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

**intoxshitcated**

christophe giacometti’s ass shots in his intoxicated short program

 

\---

**deresnelssss**

THAT PROGRAM WAS ONLY 2 MINUTES LONG AND I FEEL PERSONALLY ATTACKED

 

Source: intoxshitcated  #screaming #i feel like i need to file a sexual harassment suit

 

2,123 notes

 

* * *

 

 **DONE WITH LIFE** @katusdone

“With my coach, Victor, I’ll win with the power of love!” LOL OMG #CupofChina #YuuriKatsuki

 **hot wheels on ice** @superquad

@katsudone SAME LMAO

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  11  \-  xx    _07:03 am_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016 

 

**_Cup of China 2016 Watch Party DAY TWO_ **

It’s time for the free skate program!

Our precious Yuuri-chan finished FIRST PLACE yesterday at the short program and hopefully his momentum gets going!! (Yes, we all know he has a problem with nerves and pressure, but send him lots of love to help him through it okay?? ;A;)

 

Where to watch:

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork  (subscription based stream)

niconico stream  (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream 

Match Arena  (Russian stream)

CBC Sports  (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2  (British stream)

 

WATCH PARTY RULES STILL APPLY:

  1. No bad mouthing other skaters
  2. Keep it civil, as always



 

Anon is on, AND YES I STILL HAVE POWER TO TAKE IT AWAY. (don’t mock meeee)

 

\---

[Page 2 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 **2** 3 … 105 106 107  **> >** ]

 

(Anonymous)

he’s going last then?

(Anonymous)

yep, they go from last to first place for the free skate

(wet-ice)

oh no yuuri-chan looks nervous D:

(Anonymous)

Yuuri! Hold on!!

(Anonymous)

bby doesnt look like he rested well ):

(Anonymous)

I HOPE HE’S OKAYYYY ;;;;;

 

\---

 

[Page 36 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 35 **36** 37 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

christophe has a record of catching up with his free skate lol

(Anonymous)

self proclaimed “slow starter” lol

(porkcutlet)

“It looks like Victor is taking Yuuri away from the public eye until his free skate?”  ( original tweet )

normally it’s prime material for suggestive jokes but i’m actually worried about yuuri since we know he gets really nervous when the pressure is on

(katsuki_fc)

Yeah, we’re very familiar with it :( I really hope Victor does something to help him. Yuuri’s been doing so well these past few months

(Anonymous)

yuuriiiii ;; we belieeeve in youuuu

 

\---

[Page 67 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 66 **67** 68 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

So i can’t be like the only one who thought georgi’s music was somehow gonna transition to heart’s alone during that violin part, right??

(Anonymous)

holy shit i cant unhear aklsjfklgj

(wet-ice)

omfg SAME

(katsudone)

doesn’t yuuri’s eyes look a little red?? ):

(Anonymous)

I hope he’s okay now ;;

(Anonymous)  
IM SO NERVOUS FOR HIM

(demiguises)

boop

(Anonymous)

boop

(snow-ninja)

boop

(yuuri-chin)

i’m completely in love with this track

(Anonymous)

saaaameee 10/10 would buy it

(Anonymous)

oh wow he looks completely relaxed

(Anonymous)

he’s smiling too!

(Anonymous)  
YUURI, GANBA!!

 

\---

[Page 68 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 67 **68** 69 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

nice jumps!

(katsuki_fc)

yes! quad salchow nailed!

(Anonymous)

he’s looks even more beautiful today than ever omg ;;

(Anonymous)

YUURI-CHAN ;u;

(iceicecrazy)

his ballet training is showing so wonderfully

(Anonymous)  
THAT POISE

(Anonymous)

he’s beauty he’s grace

(jellyfish_songs)

he’s over rotating a little bit BUT ITS OK HE’S DOING SO WELL

(Anonymous)

lmao omg victor’s amazed face

BOY’S GOT STAMINA TO DO ALL THESE JUMPS YO

 

\---

[Page 71 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 70 **71** 72 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)  
WAIT  
WAIT

HOLY SHIT

(Anonymous)

THATS A FLIP

OMFG  
A QUADRUPLE FLIP

(pork-bowling)  
WE’RE ALL SCREAMING OMG THERE WAS DEFINITELY ENOUGH ROTATIONS FOR THAT TO BE A QUAD FLIP

(Anonymous)  
AND AT THE END OF THE PROGRAM TOO?? HOLY SHITTT

(fruity-loops)

BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

(Anonymous)

THE CROWD IS GOING WILD

(iceicecrazy)

ALKSJFKLGJALKSDJLK YUURI-CHAN

AMAZINGLAKSDJ

 

\---

[Page 73 of 107]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 72 **73** 74 ... 105 106 107 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

WHOA

(Anonymous)  
SCREAMINGGGGGG  
IS THAT

ARE THEY

(porkcutlet)  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT ITS A KISS ON LIVE TV

(Anonymous)

WAIT WAIT WAS THAT ACTUALLY LEGIT A KISS WHAT

(katsudone)

I NEED A REPLAY

AND A HQ CLIP

AND A HQ SCREEN CAP

(Anonymous)

FURIOUSLY F5’ING TWITTER FEED BECAUSE I NEED CONFIRMATION SO I CAN LEGIT CRY TEARS OF JOY

(Anonymous)

PHICHIT PLS TELL ME YOU GOT THAT AND UPLOAD IT TO YOUR INSTAGRAM NOW PLS YOU’RE OUR BEST HOPE

(katsuki_fc)

BRB OFFICIALLY DEAD

FOR SURE NOW THIS IS NOT A DRILL

I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL

(Anonymous)

HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU DIED NOW MOD-SAN

(katsuki_fc)

TOO MANY BUT THIS IS MY LAST DEATH

(Anonymous)

NAW WE ALL KNOW YOU’RE AN IMMORTAL THAT FEEDS ON THE POWER OF YUURI FANS

(katsuki_fc)

REVEAL NO SECRETS AND I SHALL TELL NO LIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Minami's tweets:  
> 1\. I found him!! I want to talk to him...  
> 2\. Going fourth for the short program. I need to concentrate and prep for my turn...but Yuuri is going first, so... （*´▽｀*）  
> 3\. I don't think he remembers me... (´；ω；`)  
> 4\. It's fine either way! I'm going to make him remember so hard with my short program today that he won't be able to forget ever again!  
> haruka-zen's tweet: Hold up ww doesn't Minami Kenjirou's costume really resemble Katsuki Yuuri's costume from his Lohengrin? wwww


	5. Chapter 5

**jankenponsu reblogged nqkamen**

 

**nqkamen**

i will fight anyone who thinks the victuuri kiss was a hug

\---

**bitterchocolates**

it was a hug

\---

**nqkamen**

meet me at the back of denny;s at midnight

Source: nqkamen  #lol same #it was a kiss fight me

412 notes

 

* * *

 

 **[Discussion]** Cup of China Victuuri Kiss? or Hug? (self.katsuyuudon)

submitted 4 hours ago by demigodsays

 

So we all were shocked and surprised when Victor jumped at Yuuri after his free skate program and I know a lot of people have been rooting for them, and the immediate assumption is that they kissed. And don’t get me wrong, I hope that’s the case but a lot of people are saying otherwise? So now that the flailing and shock is gone by now… Did we really see a kiss?

None of the TV cameras were able to get a good angle so we’re left wondering. (Proof: video compilation of all the angles taken, but none of them show anything because Victor’S DAMN ARM) Also, it looked like they shared words after, but again, no one knows what they said for sure.

What’s the consensus folks? Kiss or hug?

EDIT: o shit hi /r/all

EDIT AGAIN: how the fuck did this get me my first reddit gold. i was just asking a question.

4129 comments   share   save   hide   give gold   report

 

 **TOP 200 COMMENTS**  show all 4129

**sorted by: top**

 

 **sleepyegg** [M]  529 points  3 hours ago - STICKIED COMMENT

Reminder that we DO NOT tolerate bashing in this sub, whether its regarding the sport, the athletes, or their sexualities.

Also reminder that you’re in /r/katsuyuudon, a subreddit for Yuuri Katsuki fans. We’re generally a nice bunch, but we will protect him and our own if it looks like you’re being an asshole.

I’m serious. Anyone is welcome even if they’re a Yuri’s Angel, or JJ Girl, or whatever fan of any other skater as long as you’re civil.

I have a banhammer and I’m not afraid to use it.

 

 **generoussinner**  1.4k points  2 hours ago

Oh for fuck’s sake, guys. Why is there even a debate about this. IT WAS A KISS.

How do I know for sure, you ask?

  1. A dozen reporters/sports journalists attending the event all said it was a kiss. (Source 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12)
  2. All of the competitors in the men’s event said it was a kiss. (Source 1, 2, 3, 4, 5)
  3. All of the competitors coaches said it was a kiss (except, notably, Victor’s ex-coach Yakov, who refused to comment) (Source 1, 2)
  4. Dozens of attendees said it was a kiss. (Source 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7)
  5. The judges weren’t close enough to see, but one of them said it definitely looked like a kiss. (Source)



and most importantly

  1. An hour after the awards ceremony, Victor Nikiforov, five time consecutive gold medalist for both the World Championships AND the Grand Prix Finals, fucking tweeted 127 heart icons, with the remaining 13 characters used to tag #yuurikatsuki  (the mother fuckin SOURCE)



If you don’t think it was a kiss either you’re blind and deaf or a fucking idiot sandwich.

edit: I’m glad I got gold by showing off my no-life skills and defending my figure skating otp.

 **pantsutrash**  421 points  2 hours ago

/thread

 **getgidditywithit**  399 points  2 hours ago

I’m sorry I doubted

 **dankaimeme**  482 points  2 hours ago

as long as you know what that makes you

what are you?

 **getgidditywithit**  505 points  2 hours ago

An idiot sandwich.

 **spiritanimal**  110 points  2 hours ago

ok

 **hibiscus-honey**  893 points  3 hours ago

I know nothing about figure skating or these guys but

that’s a kiss

 **mirrormirror**  910 points  3 hours ago

Same.

I do like their ship name though, “Victuuri.”

 

* * *

 

 **cala**  @combi-spin

trying to add to the “it’s a kiss” argument with this poorly outlined pic because fuck victor’s arm #VictuuriKiss

[ image ]

 **cala**  @combi-spin

the red wobby lines are where victor and yuuri’s noses and mouths would approximately be from this angle

 **cala**  @combi-spin

if it was a hug, either victor or yuuri’s face would be almost completely covered by the other

 **cala**  @combi-spin

but as yoU CAN PLAINLY SEE that’s not the case

 **cala**  @combi-spin

their faces are right in front of each other and they’re literally forehead to forehead

 **cala**  @combi-spin

so it has to be a kiss or it’s one of the weirdest fucking hugs i’ve ever seen

 

* * *

 

**heart-to-hear reblogged kinzaime**

 

**absolute-zer00**

it’s not a fucking kiss you guys

shut the fuck up you’re all annoying

god it’s like all i ever hear is victor and yuuri

there are other ice skaters too you know

\---

**intoxshitcated**

where are you that you’re only hearing about victor and yuuri

legit question because uh

have you met JJ Girls

\---

**kingsglaved**

like no hate on any of the other fans but victor’s fans have always been all over and yuuri’s fans are like ninjas, man

idk you might want to find another corner of the internet because clearly you’re in the wrong neighborhood bruv

\---

**davaidavai**

or you know

blacklist is a thing

 

Source: absolute-zer00

102 notes

 

* * *

 

**borntobehistory reblogged nikifaverov**

 

**actualfigureskating**

when your favorite coach-skater pair kisses but a lot of people say its a hug

[ image ]

 

Source: actualfigureskating  #actualfigureskating is my favorite #im glad the one time they use the math lady meme is for this #because i am CONFUSED BY THESE PEOPLE

2,982 notes

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[ image ]

16,291 likes

 **v-nikiforov** #KissOrHug ? why not both? #YuuriKatsuki

 

 **phichit+chu**  omg!!

 **dameda**  SCREAMING

 **emmylia**  aklsdjklhjgalksjfklsadjaslkhgjse

 **christophe-gc**  not invited again! I’m starting to think you two don’t like me ;_;

 **v-nikiforov**  @christophe-gc haha we’ll make it up to you at the final

 **yuri-plisetsky**  ugh keep this out of my feed

 **v-nikiforov**  @yuri-plisetsky see you at the rostelecom cup!

 **analiz**  YOU TWO GIVE ME LIFE

 

**yuuri-ktsk**

 

[ image ]

18,110 likes

 **yuuri-ktsk**  Victor isn’t allowed to use any social media for the rest of the night  >:(

 

 **ridehotdogs** *WHIPPING SOUNDS*

 **nanasenagi**  aww poor victor lol

 **phichit+chu**  LOL! Your pic has more likes than Victor’s

 **christophe-gc**  @phichit+chu Yuuri does only post once in a blue moon

* * *

 

 **Angeline**  @angelinesp

Not the Yu(u)ri I was looking for, but still funny to see Plisetsky running away from his screaming fans lol

[ image ]

 **heal plz**  @killerdeeps

about to creep around the hotel and see if i can run into any competitors loool

 **heal plz**  @killerdeeps

wish me luck guys im going in

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@ 2016-11-xx   _09:51 am_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016 

 

**_Rostelecom Cup 2016 Watch Party DAY ONE_ **

Yuuri’s second qualifier is here! How well he does here determines his placement and whether or not he gets to go to the Final. Remember he only has to reach 4th or higher to qualify! So let’s send all our positive vibes at him and cheer him on!

 

Where to watch:

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork  (subscription based stream)

niconico stream  (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream 

Match Arena  (Russian stream)

CBC Sports  (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2  (British stream)

 

Watch rules, as always:

  1. Keep it classy and behave, kids
  2. Badmouthing other skaters = NO NO



 

Anon is on, as always

\---

[Page 3 of 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 **3** … 79  **> >** ]

 

(Anonymous)

who’s going first?

(Anonymous)

Seung-gil Lee from Korea

(Anonymous)

omg that costume LOL

(Anonymous)

ikr LOL

(demiguises)

is anyone else having problems with the livestream??

(Anonymous)

working fine on my end

(Anonymous)

I’m having problems too

(Anonymous)

same

should’ve just gone to Russia lolol

(Anonymous)

his face is stone cold LMAO

(Anonymous)

you know I forget that Yuuri is actually the second oldest competitor this year

(pork-bowling)

baby faced Yuuri is presh

\---

[Page 15 of 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 14 **15** 16 ... 79 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

omfg the tie grab move

(Anonymous)  
DEAD

(fruityloops)

omg he’s blushing lolololol

(Anonymous)

I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY SAID TO EACH OTHERRRRR

(Anonymous)

seeing sexy yuuri never gets old ^q^

(pridebanana)

yuuri is always eros //////

(Anonymous)

FLIRTY BLOW KISS OH BOY

(katsudone)

omfg im dead

SO SO SOSOSO DEAD aklgfjk

(toe-looper)

THIS BOY SLAYS ME

\---

[Page 21 of 79]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 20 **21** 22 ... 79 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

flawless performance again!

(Anonymous)  
YAY YUURI-CHAN

(Anonymous)

im so so so proud of him cries

(porkcutlet)

he beat his personal best again!

(Anonymous)

yass yuuri! congrats!

(zenseis)

LOL VICTOR

(Anonymous)  
VICTOR PLS

(rathofgrapes)

adjlkasjdljg VICTOR ON HIS KNEES GIVING YUURI’S SKATES A KISS I CANNOT BELIEVE THANKS GOD

(Anonymous)

omg victor and yuuri cheering yuri plisetsky on thEY’RE SO PRECIOUS

 

* * *

 

**drunkenmoneys reblogged davaidavai**

 

**davaidavai**

ok real talk here

did anyone else burst out laughing when they saw that literally EVERYONE IN THE CROWD STARTED SINGING ALONG JJ’S THEME SONG

WHAT IS THIS BOY

\---

**drunkenmoneys**

he’s ours and we are proud and ashamed at the same time

 

Source: davaidavai  #my cousin goes to the same university as him and he’s pretty much the same off ice as he is on ice #our canadian skating child

201 notes

 

* * *

 

 **hot wheels on ice**  @superquad

Yuuri Katsuki is at 2nd place at the end of the short programs yaaaaayyy

 **DONE WITH LIFE**  @katsudone

@superquad i;m so proud of himm…. bby.,

 **make the ice go loco**  @jjlicious

@katsudone there’s still tomorrow’s free skate yo uknow lol…

 **DONE WITH LIFE**  @katsudone

@jjlicious LEA VE ME==ALONW.,..Im drunk

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

To quell the rumors and answer everyone’s questions - I’m going back to Japan for an emergency.

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

Unfortunately, that means I will not be able to be with Yuuri during tomorrow’s free skate. But I have faith in his abilities.

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

I would still appreciate it if everyone can lend their support to Yuuri tomorrow in my stead, though. Let’s remind him that his fans are always there to keep him up!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  11 \-  xx    _07:19 am_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016 

 

**_Rostelecom Cup 2016 Watch Party DAY TWO_ **

Free skate time! Second day of Rostelecom cup, here we go!

A bit of unfortunate news to those who haven’t heard, but due to an undisclosed emergency, Victor will not be by Yuuri’s side today. ;-; But last night, Victor asked of us Yuuri fans to keep cheering him on and to remind him that we’re here for him! So let’s do our best!

 

Where to watch:

US - NBCSN broadcasts live

icenetwork  (subscription based stream)

niconico stream  (thanks to anon for this)

youtube stream 

Match Arena  (Russian stream)

CBC Sports  (Canadian stream)

Eurosport 2  (British stream)

 

Watch rules, as always:

  1. Keep it classy and behave, kids
  2. Badmouthing other skaters = NO NO



 

Anon is on, as always

\---

[Page 75 of 98]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 74 **75** 76 ... 98 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

he’s messing up a little but I hope he keeps pulling through!

(Anonymous)

Yuuri-chan, ganba!!

(Anonymous)

he’ll be okay I BELIEEEEVE

(wet-ice)

ok but seriously though where can I get this song on my everything

(Anonymous)

^^^ SAME it really is so beautiful

(snow-ninja)

I hope he gets enough points to qualify for the final!

(Anonymous)

aw shame about that touch down though

\---

[Page 97 of 98]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 96 **97** 98 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

so who qualifies then? Yuuri or Crispino?

(Anonymous)

It would be Yuuri since he placed 2nd at the Cup of China

(yuuri-chin)

oh thank god

(Anonymous)

i’m so relieved omg

(katsuki_fc)

Remember to send some love towards Yuuri’s way! Congratulations to him for making it to his second consecutive Grand Prix Final! He has a real chance for the podium this year, even with the favorites being a combination of Altin, Leroy, Giacometti, and Plisetsky.

Also send your well wishes to Victor re: his emergency. We may not know what it is, but considering the tone of his tweets and the rush he had to leave in, we can probably assume it’s something to hope for the best for.

(Anonymous)

petition to make mod-san an angel

(Anonymous)

silly anon

mod-san already IS an angel

 

* * *

 

**dankness-arises reblogged lollipopjohnson**

 

**understatedgarments**

[ video ]

pls watch this video from emil nekola’s instagram 

\---

**slayandshake**

LOL IS THAT YUURI CHASING YURI

\---

**jankenponsu**

omg they’re calling him a hug zombie

Source: understatedgarments  #omfg this is the yuuri-yuri content i want #also is that sara crispino i hear

3,839 notes

 

* * *

 

**nikifaverov reblogged three-spins-up**

 

**three-spins-up**

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[        image        ]

[        image        ]

 

Translating the tweets from @shingeki

_“I saw Victor Nikiforov at the airport today. He looked a little tired and gloomy.”_

_“Then his dog perked up and Yuuri Katsuki was at the other side of the glass partition! I was shocked so I couldn’t take a picture.”_

_“Because the next thing I knew, they were running side by side until the arrivals exit. They never took their eyes off each other.”_

_“Everyone stared as they embraced, but all I could think of is ‘Wow, they are so in love.’”_

just. I never thought I’d be shipping two people like this but. Just look at that last two pics. Never have I ever felt this emotion so strong just looking at pictures of two people embracing and holding hands.

A lot of people are doubting their legitimacy but I think these two pictures prove them completely and absolutely wrong.

Source: three-spins-up  #victuuri #im not crying you’re crying #im so happy for them #speaking as a lifelong victor fan #im glad he finally found someone

24,907 notes

* * *

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

when you want to ask for something gold for your birthday, and you know he’ll think you mean a medal haha

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

Just kidding! :P

 **HORA HORA** @excitedstuff

@vnikiforov SCREAMS ???? ? ??????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **i want the d**  @imeanthedice

@vnikiforov DONT PLAY WITH MY HEART LIKE THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting is hard when ao3 doesnt carry over any underlines from your doc  
> also you guys.. are too good to me... i started this as a throwback/nostalgia fic from lj fandom days and i just.. im so glad you guys like it...


	6. Chapter 6

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

15,926 likes

 **v-nikiforov**  thanks to a local fan for the complementing flower crowns for me and the birthday boy!  ♥ #HappyBirthday #YuuriKatsuki

 

 **lostdonut**  I AM DYING PLEASE STOP BEING SO CUTE

 **rahkasam**  this picture has cleared my skin, my crops are flourishing, i am ascending to heaven

 **missmeow**  PLS GET MARRIED ALREADY

 **miamia**  COUPLE GOALS

* * *

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

Thank you for the well wishes, everyone. I was surprised that so many of you know my birthday!

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

Victor surprised me by hiding and accumulating all the gifts you guys were sending me, then revealing this huge pile of gifts and letters on the morning of.

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

I appreciate all the support you have all given me this year. I’ll make sure to thank you all by winning a medal at the Grand Prix final!

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

Cookies a group of @yuuri-ktsk’s fans sent for his birthday! The Victor and Yuuri shaped ones were too cute to eat!

[ image ]

 **ya boi coming in**  @buttonblanket

@yuuri-ktsk you are.. a beautiful cinnamon too good for this world.. too pure…

 **Yuuri Katsuki fanclub**  @katsuki_fc

@vnikiforov @yuuri-ktsk AAAAAA WE’RE SO GLAD YOU GOT THEM! Happy Birthday, Yuuri! Love, your fans worldwide.

 

* * *

 

**Top 15 Pairs in Sports for 2016**

posted on Dec. xx, 2016, at 10:28 am

Matt Cab

FuzzBeed Staff

 

…

 

  1. **Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov (Figure Skating)**



 

[ image ]

(Yuuri on the left, Victor on the right)

 

A figure skating duo in an article about top pairs in sports? No surprise. A male-male coach-skater pair, however? A little eyebrow raising. Usually we like to stick to two people who compete together in the court, field, rink, or wherever, but we’re bending the rules a little for Yuuri and Victor.

The figure skating community experienced a more than mild uproar when Russian living legend figure skater Victor Nikiforov announced taking the season off earlier this year. And when it was found out that he was coaching 2015 Grand Prix Final’s 6th placer Yuuri Katsuki in the meantime, well, didn’t that cause a lot of tongues to waggle.

But over the course of the year, the pair’s chemistry became more and more undeniable. From Victor’s constant instagram and twitter posts, to little moments captured on camera (more rink-side hugs than any other figure skating pair this year -- we counted), to Yuuri constantly seducing Victor with his “On Love: Eros” routine -- it was no wonder people (all of us) were starting to think their relationship was more than platonic.

And we were all proven right during the Cup of China, when the viral so-called “Victuuri Kiss” happened.

 

[ image ]

(Sweet, sweet ~~victory~~ victuuri)

Trust me, we all screamed when it happened, too.

 

…

 

**Facebook Conversations**

Sort by: Top

 

**Katerina Johnson**

SMH Yuuri and Victor should’ve been #1

Like. Reply. 52 likes. 22 hrs.

**Li Sheung**

Victuuri only #3? Come on, guys, who are even #2 and #1.

Like. Reply. 29 likes. 20 hrs.

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ image ]

10,678 likes

 **v-nikiforov** #Barcelona! Poor #YuuriKatsuki is jet-lagged, though haha

 

 **lyrarose**  Good luck to both of you in the Final!

 **halapenyo**  ahhhh jealous!! of the view and location lol

 **aisha-cc**  awww yuuri is so cute

 

* * *

 

**yuurikatsuki-fans reblogged vnikiforov-fc**

 

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ][ image ]

**nikifaverov**

Victor and Yuuri sightseeing in Barcelona!

( ★ )

 

\---

**davaidavai**

I WISH I WAS THERE RIGHT NOW

\---

**denketsu-sann**

they’re so cute omgggg  


Source: nikifaverov  #yuurikatsuki #victornikiforov #barcelona

12,926 notes

 

* * *

 

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

AWLSKDJFLKJASLDJKLFGJDLKASDD

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

dame un momento por favor

**kit and kat**  @knksanti

olvidé cómo hablar inglés. estoy demasiado emocionado LOL

**kit and kat**  @knksanti

OK OK JUST

I WAS WALKING AROUND THE STORES AND

GUESS WHO I RAN INTO???

[ image ]

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

I’m crying so much. I can’t believe I met them in person even though I knew they were in Barcelona.

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

They were so nice! Yuuri actually thought I just wanted a picture with Victor even though Yuuri is totally my favorite this season.

 **kit and kat**  @knksanti

Yuuri is as precious irl as we all think he is. He and Victor are so cute together I’m actually jealous lol

 **Amy** **★** @amyzing

@knksanti I./ HATE. YOU…. omg i am so soso so jelly rn

 

* * *

 

 **[News]** The Fairy of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky, rides off on a motorbike with Otabek, the hero of Kazakhstan (skatenews.com)

submitted 30 mins ago by HamelW

ngl, I’m mostly sharing this for that article title

39 comments  share  save  hide  give gold  report

 

 **TOP 20 COMMENTS**   show all 39

**sort by: new**

 

 **infernorises**  [score hidden]  3 mins ago

prime material for /r/writingprompts

 **georgianchanting**  [score hidden] 5 mins ago

can’t blame the kid, if it’s to run away from his crazy fans

 **ferreroooos**  [score hidden]  6 mins ago

TAKE ME AWAAAAYY

A SECRET PLACE

A SWEET ESCAPE

A HIDING PLACE

 **kigerune**  [score hidden]  7 mins ago

Not exactly the Yuri/Yuuri I wanted to hear about, but that is hilarious

 

* * *

 

**watash1 reblogged jankenponsu**

 

**lollipopjohnson**

oh god ok i swear i don’t want to become that person but- BUT--

so I was like looking at victor’s instagram feed and he posted this pic of shopping bags because apparently he and yuuri went shopping and im already crying because thats such a couple thing to do

ANYWAY THIS PIC

[ image ]

you can guess what most of tthem are (clothes, some knick knacks, food) and me and slayandshake are no lifers that figured out the brands those bags belong to so we put labels over the pic and show off our elite detective work

but what about that one bag at the side thats half cut off from the pic, you say

[ image ]

dark blue, “Maria D”

[ image ]

i wonder what that store is

[ image ]

oh maria dolores, you say

[ image ]

i wonder what they sell

[ image ]

jewelry, huh.

wiTH A SPECIALTY IN WEDDING RINGS, HUH

[ image ]

I WONDER..WHAT.. THEY COULD POSSIBLY.. BUYY FROM THERE……………

 

\---

**slayandshake**

INTERNAL SCREAMING

 

Source: lollipopjohnson  #I AM SHOOK  #IS THIS REAL LIFE THO #OR IS THIS JUST FANTASY #PLS @ GOD TELL ME ITS TRU #OR PHICHIT SAME THING BASICALLY

35,029 notes

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

8,195 likes

 **phichit+chu**  Dinner with some of the others at #Barcelona!

 

 **ayaliz**  THE DREAM

 **jelly-will**  omg otabek too!!

 **regolden** SAY HI TO EVERYONE FOR ME

 **+guanghoji+** aaaahh I wish me and leo were there too!

  


**phichit+chu**

[ image ]

26,921 likes

 **phichit+chu**  Had to be sneaky taking this pic hahahaha #Victuuri

 

 **katsukyuuun**  NO. WAY.

 **mordynka**  WAIT WAIT WAIT IS THAT VICTOR AND YUURI’S HANDS!?!?!!

 **phichit+chu**  @mordynka :3

 **fleur-jens**  Did they get engaged!? Or even better, married?!?!?!?!?

 **kay-cee**  I CANNOT BELIEVE…..

 **nandacket**  HOLD THE PHONE ARE THOSE ENGAGEMENT RINGS

 **uzhaan**  PHICHIT PLS WE NEED TO KNOW OUR FAMILIES ARE STARVING

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  12  \-  xx    _01:41 am_

Entry tags: + yuuri watch 

 

**_YUURI WATCH: SPECIAL GPF WEEKEND EDITION_ **

Special discussion post for this weekend! BECAUSE OH BOY DID SOME PEOPLE HAVE STUFF TO SHARE

  1. ITS HAPPENING. OH GOD IT’S HAPPENING. JUST KEEP CALM. VICTOR AND YUURI ONLY HAVE MATCHING WEDDING TYPE RINGS FROM MARIA DOLORES. (thank u god and phichit)
  2. Christophe Giacometti has joined the ranks of Victor and Phichit in giving us Quality Yuuri Katsuki Content™ by posting this #ThrowbackThursday album of what happened in last year’s GPF banquet even though it’s not even Thursday
  3. Adding to #2, Victor posted his own album. Because apparently, Yuuri forgot about the entire thing LOL He also mentions that some of the pics are from Yuri Plisetsky, which is somehow endearing.



DISCUSSION QUESTIONS:

  1. How long until we expect the wedding announcement?
  2. In the Yuuri-Yuri dance-off, who do you think won and why?
  3. Discuss Yuuri’s iron liver if he was able to drink 16 flutes of champagne and some quantity of that bottle he kept spilling around and not have gotten sent to the hospital.
  4. How was Christophe able to install a dancing pole sturdy enough to support two male athletes on such short notice? (Because come on, we all know the pole was his)
  5. YUURI POLE DANCING. PLS.
  6. Victor and Yuuri dancing together and how it saved our lives.



 

\---

[Page 13 of 47]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 … 12 **13** 14 ... 47 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

I want Yuuri to crush my head like a watermelon with his thighs

      (Anonymous)

      same tbh

(Anonymous)

ENGAGEMENT HYPE

I CANNOT BELIEVE HOLY SHIT THO

      (Anonymous)

      I’M STILL CONVINCED THAT THIS IS A DREAM AND I’M GOING TO WAKE UP DISAPPOINTED THAT THEY’RE NOT GETTING MARRIED

(Anonymous)

okay but yuuri pole dancing is something I never knew I needed but now want more of

      (Anonymous)

      cinnamon roll more like SINnamon roll amirite

(rathofgrapes)

Seriously though, I am legit impressed of Yuuri’s dancing on the floor and on the pole. Our boy’s got moves, yo.

 

BUT WHO LET HIM DRINK THAT MUCH GODDAMNNN

(Anonymous)

Phichit is a hero we don’t deserve but we desperately needed. Thank u so much phichit for confirming to everyone that they got matching rings time for me to go cry tears of joy.

 

* * *

 

**borntobehistory reblogged three-spins-up**

 

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

[ image ][ image ]

**three-spins-up**

So it was bothering me a little why the moves in Victor and Yuuri’s “dance off” from last year’s banquet looked so familiar, and it wasn’t until I was half-asleep in the shower earlier that I realized it.

_Eros._

So I scrounged up videos of the routine and I cannot believe this two LOL To remind everyone, Eros is about a “seduction game” between a playboy and the most beautiful woman in town.

_And Victor Nikiforov based it on his and Yuuri’s dance off._

The real question is, which one is the ‘playboy’ and which is the ‘most beautiful woman in town’ ;)  


Source: three-spins-up  #holy shit LOL #i cannot even believe how the turn tables #victor nikiforov #yuuri katsuki

 

* * *

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

Yuuri beat me to it, in the end :P

 

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

But I guess I got my birthday wish after all!

[ image ]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> dame un momento por favor - (please give me a moment)  
> olvidé cómo hablar inglés. estoy demasiado emocionado LOL - (i forgot how to speak english. i’m too shaken LOL) ((THanks to narue_nara_chan and Aicnesua for translation correction :P ))
> 
> the last episode... how am i supposed to go on... pls play the duet at my funeral i am so shook...


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  12  \-  xx    _08:39 am_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016  \+  watch party 

 

**_Grand Prix 2016 Watch Party DAY ONE_ **

HERE WE ARE BOYS AND GIRLS AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN. Grand Prix Finals 2016! Yuuri-chan’s second consecutive Grand Prix, and hopefully not the last. (PLEAAASE) The season has been an absolutely wonderful dream for us. Let’s keep cheering Yuuri-chan on! 勇利ちゃん、頑張って！！ ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡

Today is the short program and they’ll be skating according to their qualifier rankings!

Skate order is as follows:

  1. Yuuri Katsuki
  2. Phichit Chulanont
  3. Yuri Plisetsky
  4. Christophe Giacometti
  5. Otabek Altin
  6. Jean-Jacques “JJ” Leroy



Rules:

  1. As always, no badmouthing other skaters. I know we’ve gotten a lot of flack from the others this past year, but that’s no reason for us to go down to their level.
  2. Keep it civil! Anon is on (AS ALWAYS), but I CAN STILL TAKE IT AWAY I SWEAR



\---

[Page 2 of 65]

[ **< <** 1 **2** 3  …63 64 65  **> >** ]

(Anonymous)

Yuuri winning gold would be really, really nice, and he would deserve it, but personally I’d be happy just to see him happy with his performance, whether it gets him on the podium or not. I don’t ever want to see the devastated face he had at last year’s grand prix. It completely shattered my heart.

      (Anonymous)

      Same. My mom asked me if I was okay because I was still sobbing into my cereal the next morning.

      (Anonymous)

      If he does his best, I think he has a real chance at gold this year.

(pridebanana)

Prayer circle time???

      (Anonymous)

      PRAYER CIRCLE TIME

(Anonymous)

When does it start?

      (toe-looper)

      30 minutes!

\---

[Page 6 of 65]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 4 5 **6** …63 64 65  **> >** ]

 

(Anonymous)

VICTOR IS EMPOWERING THEIR MATCHING RINGS IN A PRAYER FOR VICTORY ASLKFJASLKDJSADSD

      (Anonymous)

      I CANT EVEN WITH THIS SHIP

(fruityloops)

aASLKDJALSKFJ THE RIIIINGGSSSS

BRB SOBBING ABOUT IT ALL OVER AGAIN

(Anonymous)

I cant believe they’re actually engaged what a time to be alive

(katsudone)

the little kiss yuuri-chan gave to his ring alksjlhkgfsf’;

\---

[Page 26 of 65]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …25 **26** 27… 63 64 65  **> >** ]

(Anonymous)

omg yuuri looks devastated D:

(Anonymous)

Yuuri-chan ;; you did so well!!

(wet_ice)

yuuri, don’t worry!! ;-; there’s still the FS!!

(yuuri-chin)

97.83 is still a high score! don’t feel so down, yuuri-chan :((

(Anonymous)

a touch down on the landing but a quad flip is still a quad flip! we’re still very proud of you, yuuri-chan!

 

* * *

 

 **feel the burn**  @threespinsup

Yuri Plisetsky breaks Victor Nikiforov’s World Record in the short program with 118.56 points! Congratulations, Yuri Plisetsky!

 **cala**  @combi-spin

@threespinsup it was a flawless performance, the score was definitely well deserved

 **feel the burn**  @threespinsup

@combi-spin yeah, considering Plisetsky has always been a little lacking in his PCS, it’s great to see this kind of growth

 **make the ice go loco**  @jjlicious

is.. jj ok?? :((

 

* * *

 

**lollipopjohnson reblogged teaple**

 

**sunnyskates**

**The Grand Prix Pressure**

I’m addressing this issue as both a skater and a member of the figure skating fandom. I would like to apologize beforehand if it’s not easy to understand, as English is not my first language and I’m possibly ranting a little bit.

Last year, a lot of people criticized Yuuri Katsuki for getting the pressure get to him at his (first!) GPF. Today, I’m seeing a lot of the same regarding JJ Leroy’s short program performance.

If you didn’t watch today’s performances, JJ is currently in last place at a personal low of 86.71 points after flubbing most of his jumps in his short program. From what we can glean, it seems like he possibly had an anxiety attack early on his program that affected the rest of his performance. To give him credit, it did look like he tried to snap out of it, but as all of us that have experienced it before know, most of the time it’s not that easy.

I skate competitively in local competitions. I know a lot of skaters. For many of us, the nerves never really go away and the best we can do is skate our way through it. Feeling nervous is natural and nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing to be shamed by. Because imagine this:

You’re the top skater of your country. You’re the best your country has to offer. That’s why you’ve been selected to represent your country.

Your family, friends, and fans - they want and expect you to do your best. They mean well, but the expectations of those you know almost always weigh heavier than of strangers’.

You’re in the Grand Prix, and in the Final at that, where only the best of the best can compete in. You’re expected to do your personal bests and make your country proud by performing as perfectly as you can.

Sometimes, something has to give.

The pressure of professional sports is hard to comprehend if you haven’t experienced it. So I would just like to remind everyone to take consideration of what the athletes are experiencing before you criticize or explicitly vocalize your “disappointment” (which to what I have seen, is borderline bashing sometimes).

\---

**nikifaverov**

Your English is fine! I understand how hard it is to express yourself in a secondary language, but I was able to get the gist of it, even as an ESL myself.

Thank you very much for your post though. I hope people take note of it and tone down with the extreme criticism.

\---

**understatedgarments**

I kinda wish this was around last year, but better late than never.

But yeah, I’m getting uncomfortable flashbacks to the Yuuri Katsuki hate train last year so I’m glad this is being pointed out. People forget that for some professional sports, it’s not only about physical well-being, but also mental well-being as well.  


Source: sunnyskates #good post #figure skating

32,091 notes  


* * *

 

 **[Grand Prix Final 2016]** SP is over, ranking predictions? (self.figureskating)

submitted 1 hour ago by bumperstickler

Current rankings after SP:

  1. Yuri Plisetsky
  2. Otabek Altin
  3. Christophe Giacometti
  4. Yuuri Katsuki
  5. Phichit Chulanont
  6. Jean-Jacques Leroy



82 comments  share  save  hide  give gold  report

 

 **TOP 20 COMMENTS**   show all 82

**sort by: best**

 

 **jinyan**  157 points  50 mins ago

My prediction:

First: Plisetsky

Second: Giacometti

Third: Between Altin and Katsuki

Plisetsky’s FS is insane. He also has a big lead over everyone else after his SP (new WR wtf). If he nails it perfectly like he did his SP, then he’s guaranteed gold.

Giacometti has a reputation of catching up very well in his FS. He’s been constantly second to Victor for the past few competitions they’ve both been in, and if it weren’t for that 16 point difference between him and Plisetsky, I’d would’ve said he’d take gold.

Now, Altin is a dark horse but he did get bronze at the last World’s, and he’s currently second place, so it’s an ideal place for him to be at for him to stand on the podium. But, Katsuki’s FS this year is strong PCS and TES wise, so if he nails all his program components - especially the quad flip at the end of his program - then he has a real shot of making up all the points he lost in the SP and at least getting bronze.

On Chulanont and Leroy: Chulanont, despite winning gold at the Cup of China, I don’t think can match up the other programs especially since he’s comparatively weaker with his quads. His score is heavily dependent on his PCS. I think he shines when he’s more focused on performing and entertaining the crowd, which won him China in the first place.

Now Leroy. Oh JJ. His SP was a mess. He did evidently try to recover, but his score suffered poorly by his messed up jumps. Depending on how his FS goes, he maaaaaaay recover and grab fifth or even fourth if someone else messes up worse.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  12  \-  xx    _08:39 am_

Entry tags: + grand prix 2016  \+  watch party 

 

 **_Grand Prix 2016 Watch Party DAY TWO_ **  


Today is the free program and they’ll be skating according to the short program rankings from lowest to highest score!

Skate order is as follows:

  1. Jean-Jacques “JJ” Leroy
  2. Phichit Chulanont
  3. Yuuri Katsuki
  4. Christophe Giacometti
  5. Otabek Altin
  6. Yuri Plisetsky



Rules:

  1. As always, no badmouthing other skaters. I know we’ve gotten a lot of flack from the others this past year, but that’s no reason for us to go down to their level.
  2. Keep it civil! Anon is on (AS ALWAYS), but I CAN STILL TAKE IT AWAY I SWEAR



and most importantly,

  1. Always remember that we’re here to support Yuuri-chan, whether or not he stands on the podium at the end of it. He’s come a long way since last year, and we should all be very proud of him. Remember to send all the love later to his twitter or instagram.



\---

[Page 4 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 **4** …135 136 137 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

i’m not a big fan of jj but i’m rooting for him today

      (Anonymous)

      Same. It kinda feels like last year with Yuuri, right?

            (Anonymous)

            not OP but I agree.

      (kayc2)

      he’s done so well in his qualifiers, it kinda feels bad to see him doing so poorly at the finals

(Anonymous)

Anyone else feel like Yuuri and Victor are a little distant from each other today? :(

      (rathofgrapes)

      pressure, maybe?

(Anonymous)

Hopefully Yuuri does a personal best on his FS today!

\---

[Page 20 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …19 **20** 21 ... 135 136 137 **> >**]

(demiguises)

what i would give… to be able to hear what yuuri and victor talk about so closely…

(pork-cutlet)

that hug awwwww

(Anonymous)

I ALMOST THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA KISS   
PLEASE

(Anonymous)

YUURI-CHAN IS CRYING APPARENTLY AWWWWWW

(katsudone)

have I ever said enough that this is probably my favorite program of his

the music, the costume, the beauty of it all

SRSLY THE BEST

(Anonymous)

YUURI-CHAN, GANBA!!

\---

[Page 26 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …25 **26** 27 ... 135 136 137 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

he’s nailing all his jumps today ;-; omggg

(jellyfish_songs)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

i love it when his ballet history shows through i love it so muchhh

(Anonymous)

It’s not even over yet but this may be his best performance of his FS yet, at least PCS wise

(Anonymous)

Yuuri-chan, hold on!

(iceicecrazy)

Is he changing some of his planned jumps?

      (Anonymous)

      I think he’s trying to rack up as many points as he can to make up for his SP score??

(Anonymous)

I actually feel like crying

seeing Yuuri skate like this is giving me all the emotions

\---

[Page 33 of 137]

[ **< <** 1 2 3 …32 **33** 34 ... 135 136 137 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

HE NAILED IT

(Anonymous)  
HE DID IT HE DID THE QUAD FLIP PERFECTLY

(toe-looper)

I AM LEGIT CRYING   
YUURI

YUURI BABY…

(Anonymous)

IM CRYING VICTOR IS CRYING WE”RE ALL CRYING

(zenseis)

im so proud omg yuurii ;;;;;;

(Anonymous)

this is legitimately the best performance of his career omfg

(porkcutlet)

MY GIRLFRIEND IS ASKING ME IF IM OKAY NO I AM NOT OKAY

YUURI JUST SKATED THE BEST FUCKING FREE SKATE EVER

I AM EMOTIONAL

 

* * *

 

 **the dank knight rises**  @lohengrins

YUURI KATSUKI’S FS SCORE IS 221.58

 **the dank knight rises**  @lohengrins

HE FUCKING BEAT VICTOR’S WORLD RECORD OH MY GODDDD

 **the dank knight rises**  @lohengrins

I AM SO SHOOK

 **hot wheels on ice**  @superquad

@lohengrins I CANNOT EVEN.. IM CRYIN I RLY AM

 **HORA HORA**  @excitedstuff

HE JUMPED UP ALL THE WAY TO FIRST PLACE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #YuuriKatsuki

 

* * *

 

**borntobehistory reblogged davaidavai**

 

**nikifaverov**

**Grand Prix 2016 Finals**

Congratulations to the winners of the Grand Prix 2016!

First place: Yuri Plisetsky (319.53, set new world record for Men’s Singles Short Program)

Second place: Yuuri Katsuki (319.41, set new world record for Men’s Singles Free Skate Program)

Third place: Jean-Jacques Leroy (300.62)

The 0.12 difference is unbelievable. SO SO CLOSE. Both Yu(u)ri’s broke Victor’s world records and rumor has it that Victor is making a comeback soon. (I find it a little funny, because Victor choreographed both the programs that beat him lol) And JJ also made an incredible recovery and managed to get bronze.

This has been a wild ride. And the season isn’t even over yet! There’s still the respective country’s Nationals, Four Continents, European Championships, and then World’s! Hopefully we continue to see these wonderful people for the next few more months.

\---

**davaidavai**

im

im so torn

on one hand i kinda think yuuri should’ve won gold but on the other hand im proud of my smol angry son

SO IM JUST GONNA

WAIT FOR THE REMATCH

 

Source: nikifaverov  #ah yes the problems of being a yuuri-yuri fan

12,983 notes

 

* * *

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

Thank you everyone for your support! Next time, I’ll win gold!

 **ゆか** **★** @yuka-tann

@yuuri-ktsk おめでとう！

 **cala**  @combi-spin

@yuuri-ktsk  Congratulations! You deserve it!

 **Victor Nikiforov**  @vnikiforov

@yuuri-ktsk In the meantime, you have something else for me to kiss in place of a gold medal, right?

 **Yuuri Katsuki**  @yuuri-ktsk

@vnikiforov VICTOR, NOT ON TWITTER

 **Phichit on Ice**  @phichit_chu

@yuuri-ktsk @vnikiforov ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

* * *

 

[ video ]

**Yuuri Katsuki Exhibition Skate - Stay by Me feat. Victor Nikiforov  [GPF2016]**

1,281,922 views  


**Haruka Yumi**

I AM LIVING

**Jenny Cooper**

THIS IS ALL I EVER WANTED

**Cherrypie**

i can die in peace now kthxbai

**whereismyfork**

im

ok

imdead

**Rotate Gummy**

thank u god for this gift u have given us named victuuri

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki Fan Club ( **katsuki_fc** ) wrote

@  2016  \-  12  \-  xx    _011:52 am_

Entry tags: + thank you  \+  mod post 

 

**_MOD POST: THANK YOU EVERYONE_ **

Can I just. Get a little sentimental here.

Because this time last year we were a little less than 100 members, and only 20 pages in comments for the entire weekend. In comparison to the other grand prix finalists last year, the collective Yuuri Katsuki non-Japanese fandom was a respectable size, but not comparable to the other skaters.

And look where we are now.

3,501 members (a lot of you still lurkin’ anons, but I see youuu) and that’s just in this site, which let’s be real, is a dying platform. The /r/katsyuudon subreddit 11,081 subscribers as I type this, and it’s growing each day. Our Tumblr counterpart yuurikatsuki-fc has 41,928 followers. And let’s not forget our fellow fans in Japan - their top Yuuri fansite/forum boasts a fantastic 398,923 followers.

We’ve grown as a fandom together with Yuuri this past year, and it gives me FEELS to see how far we’ve gone. I’ve been an unapologetic Yuuri fan since the beginning, and every time I watch and support him through his low and high points with everyone, I feel like will never be anything else otherwise.

I am so so proud of everyone, and especially of Yuuri. He suffered harsh criticism and people telling him to retire early on this year, but he turned it all around to better himself and started being more open about his struggles with anxiety, showing us a whole new side of him. This season has been a new starting point for both the fandom and Yuuri (and Victor, let’s not forget the man who encouraged the possibility), and I’m crying. Legit tears.

Whatever happens for the rest of the season, remember how far our favorite skater has gotten, and let’s keep cheering Yuuri-chan on.

Thank you, Yuuri, and keep doing your best!

EDIT: Sort of related, but a  “Thank You, Yuuri” Project  is being started by the tumblr fc, prompted by  this really moving open letter from a young amateur skater. Please check it out and consider participating. Our boy needs constant reminders that he’s very much appreciated and admired as a skater and a person.

\---

[Page 1 of 29]

[ **< <** **1** 2 3 4 5 … 29 **> >**]

 

(Anonymous)

MOD-SAN ;A;

MOD-SAN WE LOVE YOU

(Anonymous)

oh god now i have ALL THE FEELS ;-;

(katsudone)

Thank you for everything, mod-san <3

(demiguises)

mod-san, you’ll always be #1 yuuri fan in our hearts ((u can fite me, minami kenjirou))

(Anonymous)

I’m so glad for all of you. You’ve made 2016 a better year than it could have been for me. Thank you all so much.

 

* * *

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

[ image ]

109,461 likes

  
**v-nikiforov**  We’ll see you all next time!  <3 #Victuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Phew.  
> This chapter was kind of hard to write because I wasn't sure how to end it. TBH I'm really bad at endings lol But I think I did well enough?  
> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos and everything. I can't believe how well received and popular this fic became but I'm glad I got to share it.  
> (NOW TO PATIENTLY WAIT FOR S2 PLS)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [katsuki_fc wrote [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442112) by [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive), [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol), [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard), [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/Godoflaundrybaskets), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira), [illutu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer), [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas), [MoreThanASuperstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanASuperstar/pseuds/MoreThanASuperstar), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal), [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey), [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl), [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe), [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce)




End file.
